Flip-top garbage cans are a great convenience to the user, allowing for the disposal of trash without having to touch the can (which is often dirty). These cans are usually operated by a foot-pedal at the bottom front of the can whereby the lid, which is connected to the foot-pedal, usually swings back on a hinge at the top rear. This manner of hinging means that the lid, which is usually several inches thick, projects several inches beyond the rear of the can when open. These cans (and trash cans in general) are normally positioned at the periphery of the room they are in, and as such are usually pressed flush against a wall or in a corner of the room. The strength of the foot operated mechanisms often causes the lid of the can to open with considerable force, such that it strikes the wall behind the can. With repeated openings, these impacts can damage the wall, either scraping off paint or actually denting walls. Correcting such damage may involve repairing any wall damage and repainting the entire wall (since small paint repairs are often highly visible against the older paint of the wall). Even if owners attempt to position the can at some distance out from the wall to prevent damage, users repeatedly stepping on the foot-pedal to open the can will normally shift the can back in a relatively small number of openings until it is again in contact with the wall, and again causing damage.